Silence and Noise
by earthbender068
Summary: au. shino and sakura share a moment together allowing kiba and shikamaru a moment of privacy, will it turn into something more? shinoxsakura, kibaxshikamaru; m for kiba's mouth. oneshot.


hello people. to everyone here in the u.s.a. i hope you all had a great independence day! so i had this half typed in and half written in one of my notebooks, so i decided to publish it. shino and sakura don't get enough lovin, so here you go. it started with the song, 'yesterday's feelings' by the used...then progressd to songs by iron and wine. you may know the song 'flightless bird, america mouth' from twilight. i loved that song, then i went to iTunes and found more by him. it just set the background to me of them sitting on the beach together.

oh, and after i post this i'm going to work on last name. so yeah. and i need to get to reviewing and such. and slytherin, i haven't forgotten you! i'm sorry i'm so slack, i promise to do better. :)

OH AND THIS HAS MENTIONS OF BOY LOVE!!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SO NO BITCHIN AT THE END OF THIS....UNDERSTOOD?

and i don't own naruto or any of it's characters. please don't sue.

* * *

**SILENCE AND NOISE. **

"_Sakura, let's go_," shouted the voice of the blond standing at the bottom of her stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, gimme a minute," the girl yelled back. One last check in the mirror over her appearance. The five foot three girl leaned in closer for a look at her face.

'Finally, a week without a pimple,' she thought. The green eyes examining the rest of her face. A light touch of eyeliner graced them, and a hint of strawberry gloss was all the make up she wore. Her hand rubbed the forehead that got her picked on as a child.

'You on the other hand haven't gone anywhere,' she frowned as her eyebrows raised. A small finger poked the middle of the body part. With a sigh, she made sure her ponytail was straight and tight enough to hold the shoulder length pink hair.

Turning off her light and picking up her sleeping bag, she grabbed the windbreaker that matched the pants she was wearing. The gray t-shirt that read, 'Konoha High Soccer' was covered by the outer garment. A small limp was still present her walk down the stairs.

"Geez that took forever!" Ino blasted. "I swear forehead, you're slow as shit!"

The tall blond sported the green and white cheerleading uniform. She clicked the off button of the remote and put it back on the coffee table. In a similar fashion to Sakura, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but instead of straight locks hanging down, her hair was in a set of curls, with a green and white ribbon tied around them.

"Kiss my ass piggy," she shot back to her best friend. "Hey Shikamaru."

Sakura acknowledge the boy leaning back in her father's recliner. The male grunted a response that she was sure was a hello. Frankly, getting a response from him surprised her all together.

"Shikamaru, be a gentleman for once in your life and get her bag," the cheerleader huffed.

"Damn it Ino, she broke her leg not her arm. I wish you'd broke your jaw." Shikamaru curse before getting out of the chair. Years of being around the other girl, he knew it was easier to comply then to argue.

The senior stood, stretching his lanky body. His mother often threatened to force feed him in order to get him at the weight she felt looked good on him. At five nine he was satisfied with the shape he was in. He wasn't a bean pole, but he wasn't exactly a linebacker either. His skin was tanned from working outside this summer as an assistant on one of the tour boats. Dark brown hair crowned his head in a ponytail that fanned out like a pineapple. Eyes that matched his hair color constantly held a look that suggested he was a minute away from a nap. Which in his case was often true.

His hand extended to take the bag from the pink haired girl, and he mumbled under his breath as the left to his car.

"Thanks, Shika," she shouted to him. Sakura then went to the kitchen to leave her dad a note of her whereabouts, and grab the stuff for s'mores.

The three were on their way to the pep rally/bon fire/fireworks that begin Spirit Week at their school. All fall teams were expected to be there, along with the cheerleaders and band. The homecoming soccer game drew record crowds. The coastal island was very supportive of the soccer program. Both the boys' and girls' team boasted a state championship within the last three years. A population of ninety five thousand inhabited the island off the coast of the mainland. During summer months the population swelled due to the tourists. Winter months left the town secluded in it's own world, which many of the islanders preferred.

It felt funny to the senior to be on her leg again. Six weeks ago, she'd broken it during a soccer game. The school was approaching it's last two regular season matches before moving on to the state championship. Sakura had been cleared to begin training again, and she was looking forward to it. It sucked that she had spent a majority of her senior season on the sidelines, but she was thankful that she wasn't dependent on a scholarship to pay for college. Then she'd be screwed. Her future didn't hold much game time for the next week and playoffs. Of course there'll be college scouts in the stands, but she wasn't really concerned about impressing them.

That in itself was the third horrible thing that happened to her at the beginning of her senior year. First her parents announced their divorce. Rather her dad did. A month before school started again, her mother packed her bags and moved to the mainland. A cowardly move, considering she did it when Sakura and her father had gone to the movies. No note, or goodbye, nothing, not even when Sakura went in for her surgery. Her mother stated she was tired of the responsibility of a family, and cut all ties.

Then her longtime boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, moved with his parents. His father transferred to another job site to open offices in a town in an overseas village. She'd almost begged him to take his uncle up on the offer to stay with him to finish his high school career. That was until Sasuke, flat out said it was probably a good time for them to split. If asked, she would have been unable to tell you which hurt her most. The sadness from both of those incidents caused her to close herself away from the world two weeks before school started.

For the divorce, and Sasuke's move her dad felt extremely guilty. When she finally allowed Ino to fix her up, her dad laxed her curfew into non exsistence. He was just happy that she was actually leaving the house for once.

Sakura smirked at Shikamaru. Ino was so wrapped up with becoming Homecoming Queen that she hadn't paid much attention to the Nara. Had she, she would have noticed that it was odd for him to be participating in a school activity on his own. Sakura on the other hand knew it had something to do with a certain soccer player, Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was one of the hottest guys in the school. He had a puppy dog smile and charm that just made others like him. Many a girl cried when he came out sophomore year. Shikamaru had admitted only to her that he found the other attractive also. Because she knew Shikamaru was too lazy to make anything happen on his own, she made sure the two were in the same place at the same time as often as possible. Which based on the friendship circle wasn't too hard.

Ino was Sakura's best friend. Ino dated Chouji. Chouji was Shikamaru's best friend. Shikamaru and Sakura spent a lot of time together outside of all the classes they shared together. They considered themselves friends, and he knew she would keep his secret. Plus he'd rescued Sakura from more than one of Ino's horrible set ups.

The bag containing the s'mores ingredients in her hand the pinkette left her dad a note. The three piled into Shikamaru's car and headed over to the beach. Another clue Ino missed, Shikamaru volunteered to drive.

"Kiba you look the same as you did ten minutes ago." Shino said from his spot at Kiba's desk. The taller of the two boys looked at his friend's reflection in the mirror. Often Shino was just a little jealous of him.

Kiba _was_ five foot eleven inches, or six foot one inch if you asked him. His skin was tan from giving surfing lessions during the summer. Brown hair covered his head in an untamed fashion that looked almost planned. Most notable were the family birthmarks on his cheeks that were burgundy triangles. Then of course was that smile that drew everyone in. Not only did the smile calm others, but Kiba had such a relaxed manner that Shino found as the source of his jealousy.

In contrast Shino was actually six feet tall. Six feet two inches to be exact. His skin was pale from spending time at his job at the library. The order and quiet the job gave him was welcomed. Kiba and Naruto hated visiting him at work. That was a benefit that pushed Shino to keep the job.

His build wasn't as muscular as Kiba's since the Inuzuka played soccer and baseball, then surfed as much as possible in the summer. Shino preferred the solitude of running for the cross country track team. The friends did hit the gym together three or four times together during the week. Atop his head was soft but frizzy dark brown hair. The sunglasses the shielded his sensitive blue eyes from the sun were always present on his face. Curious to Shino was that none of his classmates ever asked him to reveal his eyes to them. Growing up with some of the same friends since kindergarten, they had accepted this as a part of Shino. The only Aburame child had a soft voice and one could say they had accomplished something major by getting a smile from him, and a near miracle to get him to laugh.

Within the first hour of Kiba being in his home during a birthday party in third grade, which his mom made him invite the entire class to avoid being rude, he'd managed to get Shino to do both. It was then he realized this was going to be his best friend one day. The two were opposites in the classroom, so they rarely hung out. In seventh grade Shino had been assigned to tutor Kiba in math. The boy was surprised to find Kiba knew exactly what was going on in the classroom, but just hated looking like a nerd. So instead of math they spent three hours a week goofing off, and from there the friendship Shino predicted years ago began.

Here they sat now. Kiba wearing the warm up suit of the school soccer team. Shino was sure the extra time in front of the mirror wasn't just because Kiba was a narcissit, but because Shikamaru was going to be there. Kiba blurted out one day how much he liked the other. Shino nearly dropped the bar holding the weights on Kiba's chest at his friend's confession. Not because Kiba was admitting he like another boy, he'd known Kiba was gay since eighth grade. The shock was who he'd fallen for. No two people could be any more different that Shikamaru and Kiba.

Shikamaru was truly a genius. Lazy beyond all imagination, but a genius without doubt. He refused to skip the two grades the school wanted him to in seventh grade because it would require him getting up an hour earlier. He was quiet, thoughtful, and generally unmotivated. Opposite to the loud, brash, and sometimes crude Kiba.

Shino wondered how the hell Kiba was going to get the Nara to notice him. Although after watching Kiba sweet talk for the last few years he shouldn't be surprised at anything the boy could do. For some weird reason it worked too. Shikamaru was coming to the bonfire.

Satisfied with his appearance, Kiba turned with confident grin, "I'm ready."

The pep rally was crowded as the town had come out to support the athletes. Shino made his way through the mass of people carrying a bag of snacks and a small cooler. A few of his friends from the cross country team were sitting on a log watching the junior varsity cheerleaders chant. From a quick scan of the fans, he spotted Shikamaru talking to Neji Hyuuga. Once the teams came out, he followed Shikamaru's eyes to Kiba. Suddenly the conversation with Neji ended, and a small smile crept over his face when the Inuzuka grinned in his direction. Shino also noticed that Shikamaru distanced himself from the Hyuuga when the soccer team was there. That small action led the Aburame to believe Kiba had worked his way into Shikamaru's heart. The other teams were recognized, and Shino stood with his teammates as the cross country team was praised for their recent performance in the conference meet.

The performance ended from the band and the cheerleaders just as the sun had started to set. The bon fire was lit and people began to spread out to claim spots along the beach to watch the fireworks as the evening went on.

Kiba found Shino rather quickly. "C'mon, I wanna make sure no one takes my stuff off the spot I put it on earlier."

Shino had an idea of where Kiba wanted to go. It was one of the Inuzuka's favorite places on the beach. The small site had a fire pit already established. Kiba's bags were still there, and he waved away a few freshmen who were trying to take over. Shino dropped the cooler and the bag. Kiba put down the wood he'd collected on the way over. Watching Kiba pace back and for the fidgeting with the fire made Shino smile at his nervousness.

"Ino what are you doing?" Chouji asked. The larger boy held two bags of chips in his hands and their sleeping bags.

"I'm looking for Shikamaru," she craned her neck over the crowd.

"Then why are you draggin me along," her pink haired best friend huffed.

"Because you have to be with him," the blond spotted said boy sitting on a log talking to a sophomore girl.

"Ino, Shikamaru and I don't like each other that way. How many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura pulled her hand away.

Chouji snorted at that thought. Straight Sakura and gay Shikamaru would be a horrible combination.

The three approached Shikamaru, and Ino gave the sophomore, sitting beside him, an icy stare.

"I know that, but I don't want him to be alone. It's weird enough he came tonight, but to..." her wheels turning. "Wait Shikamaru why did you come here tonight?"

"What?" Shikamaru looked at her.

"I wanna know why you suddenly decided to come to pep rally?" Ino pressed.

"Ino don't you think everyone wants to be here with you tonight before you become Homecoming Queen?" Chouji redirected her attention. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ino's face beamed as she looked at the Nara.

"Really? Oh Shikamaru, you're so sweet!" Ino squealed. Her hands clapping together. She moved over to hug him.

"Sakura why don't you and Shikamaru get some wood." Chouji then suggested. He gave the two a knowing look.

"Yes, let's go." Sakura pulled him up. The subtle empahsis on the word go.

Sakura and Chouji knew it better to get Kiba and Shikamaru together _before _Ino decided she wanted to play matchmaker.

Shikamaru remembered to thank the two of them later. "Fine, we'll look."

He allowed Sakura to pull him up, and they started to walk off.

"Okay, we'll look for a," Ino started to say until two other cheerleaders called her name.

With Ino distracted, Shikamaru and Sakura scooped up their bags.

"C'mon let's go find your puppy." Sakura teased.

Sakura found it a little odd that Ino didn't pick up on the feelings Shikamaru and Kiba had. It was to be expected though. The past month has been nothing but the blond obesessing over being named homecoming queen.

Walking on the beach silently, Shikamaru picked up sticks for marshmellows.

"I think I know where he might be," Shikamaru offered. He remembered Kiba mentioning a spot he liked to sit and watched the waves during his break of giving surfing lessons.

Walking over a little incline they could hear, "Shikamaru, Crutch over here!"

They walked toward his voice. Sakura was close enough to Shikamaru to feel him shiver nervously.

"Calm down, he likes you too. You've got it easy," she reassured. "I have to come up with a conversation with Shino. It'll be like pulling teeth he's so quiet."

Shikamaru laughed at the comment, but also to push away the flutter in his stomach. Sakura was right about Shino. The guy talked less than he did. How much would he owe Sakura for this night?

"Hey Crutch, how's it goin?" Kiba joked with the girl. He extended his hand to help her down the incline.

"Don't call me that anymore Inuzuka." Sakura took his hand. She didn't care what the doctor said, she was still worried about her mended leg. "I've been released for practice."

"Just in time too," the inu remarked. When Sakura was down, he then turned to Shikamaru. "Shika chan?"

The younger of the two blushed at this while he pushed the hand out of the way and walked down the hill. The fire pit was already lit and the sun was nearly gone. In the background the shouts and chants of their classmates could be heard enjoying the festivities.

Sakura and Shikamaru greeted Shino and dropped their bags on the ground. There were two logs for them all to sit. Sakura sat by Shino, and Shikamaru was seated by Kiba.

"You brought food?" Kiba asked trying to peak in the bag. The teen fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket, refusing to look over to the boy seated next to him.

"Yeah, stuff for hot dogs and s'mores," the lone girl answered. "But no drinks."

"I've got some in the cooler." Shino patted the small cooler beside him.

Silence fell over them that was extremely awkward for Kiba and Sakura. Their lives were full of constant noise.

"So you guys won today?" Shikamaru finally asked.

"5-0 and the girls won 4-2," the inu responded. The teams had traveled to an away soccer game earlier that day.

It was the first game of the season Sakura had not attended. Her doctor and physical therapist wanted to examine her once more before releasing her to play. It took two hours for them both to finish their exams.

Kiba began to fill Sakura in on the games. Shino busied himself with preparing the hot dogs. Shikamaru spread out the sleeping bags when the log became uncomfortable.

Sakura turned to the Aburame when he nudged her. Handing her a stick with a hot dog on the end she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're off your crutches. I don't have to carry your fat ass up and down the stairs everyday." Kiba smirked. He knew it would piss her off, and he enjoyed a good arugment with her.

"FAT!" Sakura jumped. "You take that back Inuzuka!"

"Nope," he continued to tease.

Sakura moved over an plopped into Shikamaru's lap, moving her hand to touch his face, "Shika kun, Kiba is being mean to me."

Shikamaru grinned and held Sakura close to his chest. Seeing Kiba get riled up just a little was always exciting.

"Hey, get off of him!" Kiba yelled trying to grab her.

"No," she pouted, moving out of Kiba's grip. "Shika kun make him stop. You don't think I'm fat do your?"

She leaned close to Shikamaru, and turned her head to lick her tongue out at Kiba.

"Fine, you aren't fat," he pulled her off, and she landed in the sand with a thud.

"Ouch," she got up rubbing her butt. "You asshole."

"So you're back at practice on Monday?" Kiba asked, sitting back down beside Shikamaru. "I just wanna see another chic fight like the one that got your leg broken."

Kiba was referring to the fight the second game into the season. Sakura was smaller than most players, but made up for it in aggression and trash talking. The opposing team had been pushing the thin line of rules the entire game.

When one player grabbed, then pushed Sakura at an angle causing her leg to snap, but more importantly her temper.

The pink haired girl charged the other punching her in the face. Both teams cleared their benches, and it wasn't until she'd ben ejected that she felt the pain in her leg. So for the past six weeks after her surgery she nursed a broken leg, but was satisfied knowing she'd broken the other girl's nose. As small as she was Sakura's punches were no joke. She wasn't afraid of a good fight and could talk enough shit to keep up with Kiba and Naruto.

As a result the boys' game was twice as aggressive, with more penalties and shoving matches.

"Uh no," she chuckled sitting back down beside Shino. "Do you know how much Coach Asuma bitched me out after that game? Not to mention Principal Kakashi and my dad?"

"Mhm, we'll see when we play them again," the inu snorted. "You're the smallest thing out there but biggest mouth I've seen."

"That's true," Shikamaru agreed. He nudged closer to the male beside him.

"Hey, I do have a reputation to protect," the pink haired girl protested. "Shino might get the wrong idea about me outside the classroom."

"I've been to a few of your games, Sakura," the Aburame added with a smirk on his face. "I know better. You're no angel."

"Fuck all three of you," she turned away from them eating her hot dog.

Shino could swear there was a small pout on her lips.

"Awh c'mon Crutch don't be like that." Kiba laughed tossing a marshmallow at her head.

Shino decided to take this opportunity to look at Sakura. They had gone to different elementary schools and met in middle school when the elementary schools merged.

She was smart and an athlete, and loud. The other two were right about her on field persona. It seemed as if she felt the need to make up for her small stature. The classroom was different. She was quiet and a hard worker.

The pink hair on her head looked soft, he thought. As unusual as it was he felt it fit her. The fire being the only light, and the flames flickered in hr green eyes. Unlike many of the girl jocks, Sakura had not turned her body into pure muscle. She still had curves where they were appreciated. He could see why Sasuke had been so protective over her. He wondered why he'd never thought of the young woman this way. Could it have been because she was off limits so long because of her relationship with the Uchiha?

That was then, and currently she was sitting here without a boyfriend. Sakura was pretty, and Shino _noticed_.

"No, that wasn't me!" Sakura protested. "That was TenTen."

Shino realized the pair were talking about a prank.

"Liar," the brunette disagreed. "Uchiha told me it was you."

When the name left his mouth, Kiba regretted it. He wasn't sure if she was over her ex, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Sorry Sakura."

"It's okay. I'm over that," she answered waving her hand. "Plus Ino's set me up on so many blind dates to help or hurt me. I'm not really sure which one."

"How'd those go," Shino asked. He ignored the look of shock on Kiba's face, since he was taken aback by his own brashness. This wasn't like him.

Sakura snorted a laugh and looked over at Shikamaru.

"It was Ino doing the setting up, so I had to come bail her out more than one time." Shikamaru grinned. "Ino can sure pick some winners."

"I think the only good taste my best friend has in men, is her boyfriend." Sakura giggled. "I mean one of those guys could name every type of potato there is, and proceeded to tell me each of them."

"You do have to admit Sakura, Uchiha was an ass." Kiba added. If she was truly over him, then Kiba felt there was a chance for Shino.

"No he wasn't," she defended.

"Sakura be for real. He barely spoke, was angry eighty percent of the time and condensending the other twenty." Kiba continued to point out.

"Where did you learn a word like that?" Shino asked.

Kiba shot his friend a look that Shino just shrugged off. The two knew each other too well for words. Shino knew Kiba was making an opening just for him to chat up the girl.

Sakura giggled and licked her tongue out at Kiba.

The s'mores would wait until after the fireworks had begun. Sakura smiled seeing Kiba take Shikamaru's hand and pulling him closer. The fire lit up the spot enough to see the blush on Shikamaru's cheeks.

Kiba sent a wink Shino's way. It turned out better than he'd expected. He had Shikamaru beside him, and there was a perfect girl here for his best friend. Kiba didn't have a problem with admitting Sasuke was an ass, but these two would be good for each other.

The first boom sounded, and the show began. The pink haired girl began to ooh at the colors in the sky.

Sakura could feel Shino's body close to her. The girl's mind wandered to any memories she had of him. He was Kiba's best friend and smart. A whiff of the cologne he wore was just enough to make a girl want to get closer. His body was built, but not too large. More than that, Shino was also cute. She felt he didn't see like it she did. He'd had two girlfriends that she knew of, so there wasn't any reason for him not to be confident. The laugh from Kiba made her realize with someone who radiates confidence like Kiba or Ino anyone being around them was likely to feel insecure. She'd felt that way a few times around the blond.

The four talked as the fireworks continued, which was their favorite. Mid way through the show, Sakura noticed Kiba and Shikamaru were quiet. Glancing over she noticed the two kissing softly. Part of her wanted to squeal with delight, but it was too much. Embarrassment covered her faced as she turned away looking directly at Shino, who also happened to turn and see why the pair was silent. Face to face with Shino, she blushed again for a different reason.

"That seems to personal," she whispered, looking down at his chin.

"Yes, let's go look for some more fire wood." Shino suggested standing. Picking up one of the battery operated latern with one hand, he extended his other hand to her.

She smiled at the gesture taking it. A more intense blush covered her entire body at his touch. The color change did not go unnoticed by the male, who was having his own skin burn. He smiled at her despite of it.

She was right, he thought. The kiss between Kiba and Shikamaru was their first kiss, and they had no right to intrude on such a special moment.

Walking down the beach, away from their friends and the bonfire, each were swept away in their own thoughts. It wasn't until she spotted a few pieces of driftwood to collect, did she realize she had not let go of Shino's hand. On the other side of that was Shino, who hadn't released her hand either.

Quickly his hand opened as he felt hers pull away. What was he doing? Sure he'd had girlfriends in the past, but he'd never been as bold as to take someone's hand like that without knowing for sure the they had some interest in him.

"Do you want to sit here for a few minutes to give them a little privacy?" Sakura asked, pointing to the small set of logs.

"Yeah that's fine. As close as I am to Kiba, I don't want to watch him make out with anyone." the Aburame said sitting beside her. He placed the latern on the ground.

Was he being too presumptious by being here beside her. She had sat beside him before, but that was the only so Kiba and Shikamaru could sit beside each other. Could he assume that now she wanted to be next to him? It was confusing to think of what she wanted, yet he knew he wanted to be near here. If it bothered her she didn't say a word about it.

Sakura took the stick her hand and began drawing doodles in the sand. The moon was high in the sky and the fireworks were coming to a close. The sound of the water crashing on the shore gave a calming feel to the pair.

"You know I'm an expert in doodle interpretation," he began.

How lame was that he thought. If only she knew how hard this was. The whole communication thing was difficult. Previous girlfriends were just as quiet as he was, and the silence was comfortable. But for Sakura, this would never do. She was vibrant and lively that's why her hair color was perfect for her. Soft and sweet looking, but attention grabbing at the same time.

But from the few minutes he'd spent with her, he was sure he had to make the effort. This girl was worth the awkwardness. It wasn't about confidence or lack of, this was about moving outside of that was safe for him. She intrigued him that much.

"Oh really," she turned to him with a curious smile. "So mystic Aburame, what does my doodle say?"

Shino's head tilted to the left to look at the carving, and Sakura's head mimicked his movement.

"See your doodle is round here, and that means you are open minded," he started. His hand pointing to the artwork.

"Really," her eyes watching him with a small look of doubt. "Go on."

"And this line means you're passionate about those closest to you, so you're a good friend." Shino's breath hitched a little at closeness of her body.

"Mhm," she raised a brow at the comment.

"And see how they link together here," Shino pointed. He felt her body shaking as she nodded at the response. "You are searching for something, but too scared to find it."

The body beside her stiffened just a little. Without meaning too, he struck a nerve.

"Then, this line means you wet the bed until you were eleven," he joked trying to change the subject, but never losing the seriousness in his voice.

It took a second to register, and she swatted at his shoulder, "Very funny. I was seven thank you very much!"

"If you say so," he gave her a look of disbelief.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Whatever happened between you and Shiya?" Sakura asked. "One minute you were dating then the next you guys weren't, and she wasn't in school anymore. Was breaking up with you that tramatic?"

"She's being home schooled by her father," he answered. "Her family was very religious all of a sudden. She said she was going to join a convent when she finished school, so dating me was a waste of time."

"So you lost your girlfriend to God?" Sakura smiled just a little looking at him.

"If you put it that way, yeah I did," he smiled back down at her.

"I guess there's no competing there." Sakura laughed. "It could have been worse."

"How," he questioned. "I really cared about her."

"It's God, c'mon, you coulda lost to Lee," she pointed out. "At least you know she's with someone who can make her happy."

"That's true," he thought about the words. He liked to hear her laughter.

The silence returned, and Sakura was doing her best. Shino, she knew, liked quiet girls. What was she doing this? Why did it matter if he liked her or thought of her as a girl, not just Sakura, Sasuke's ex. Frankly that's how most of the school viewed her. The few blind dates she had been on the guys talked about Sasuke or asked stupid questions. Sitting with Shino there had been no discussion of the Uchiha.

Sakura was proud of herself for being quiet for three minutes now. Ugh. How did people just sit like this for hours with someone that fascinates them. There are questions to be asked. Stories to be told. Discoveries to be made, not just about the other person, but about yourself. None of which could be accomplished by just sitting here!

The girl watched out of the corner of her eye to the boy beside her. His hands threaded together and his thumbs circling one another.

Was she boring him? Was he desperate to get back to Kiba or other people? If so why did he lead them away from the other students? Maybe those blind dates weren't the guys' fault, but her own.

Shino kept his hands locked. It was the only way he could be sure he wouldn't reach for hers again. That small hand placed on the log between them. They weren't soft like he'd expected of a girl's. It was almost as if she worked outside. He assumed it was because she'd played sports. Tennis, gymnastics, and soccer, weren't easy on her, he guessed.

What he was sure of was wanting to hold it again. Tonight his body was doing things agains his norm. His eyes cut to her. She was twirling her finger in her ponytail. Crap. She was bored. He didn't talk enough. There was not enough stimulation. Why hadn't he paid more attention to Kiba when he was flirting. Sure it was with guys, but the basic principle was the same, right?

He needed something quick.

"Have you ever seen the Ferryman's Boat House," he asked.

The local haunted house legend made Sakura shake her head furiously.

"No, uh no, and I don't plan on it either," she said. "I hate being scared."

Shino looked at the large green eyes. "I pegged you as a horror movie kinda girl."

"Oh hell no," she squirmed. "I'm so far from it."

"A scardey cat eh," he teased. His elbow nudged into her side.

"No, I'm not," the false bravery pouring out.

The tilt of his head gave her a questioning look.

"Ok, I am, but you can't tell anyone, especially Naruto or Kiba," she confessed. Her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

"That's weird because I heard them talking about going through the haunted forest for Halloween," he smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know fake tired I guess. I bail every year, you'd think they'd get the hint." Sakura bit her lip.

"Maybe you need someone there to make you feel safe. That's all." Shino continued. "You know."

When she looked up from her t-shirt, she understood.

"May..maybe I do," she stuttered. "But still."

A tiny look of fear was in those eyes. Unlatching his hands, he placed his on top of hers. The soccer player jumped at the touch then relaxed.

"You'll be fine,' his voice comforted.

It was nice hearing that. Feeling this. This was so different than when she first crushed on Sasuke. Then it was all about how perfect they would be together. How cute hi was and how his dark hair matched his skin. How those onyx eyes were so sexy.

Here with Shino it was different. Yes, his looks played a small part, and it was great because he was handsome. The difference was she didn't care because she didn't just want to see what he looked like in a tank top, but she wanted to know what his favorite book was and why. She wanted to ask him if he'd ever had a butterfly land on his nose, or what his favorite prize was from the cracker jack box. The pink haired girl turned to look at him and the questions began to spill from her mouth.

Shino blushed at the attention. His two ex-girlfriends were just as shy as he was and asked very little. Sakura wanted to know it all. What made him nervous was he wanted to tell her everything and wanted, no needed, to know even more of her.

For what seemed like forever, he laughed with her and listened, and asked. She smiled and answered and asked more. Then just like a rainstorm, the conversation stopped. Suddenly she felt like she'd talked too much. Shino thought himself clumsy and uninteresting.

"Do you think they have had enough time," she asked looking at the log.

"I don't know," he spoke in his normal soft tone. "I don't want to walk into something awkward."

"Yeah, awkward is bad," she bit her lip.

"Is this awkward." Shino questioned shyly.

"Yes, it is," she couldn't turn her head to look at him. "But it's the good kind of awkward, you know."

A simple nodding of his head was the reply because he did understand. He knew it was the 'funny tingle in your stomach before the roller coaster plunges down hill feeling.' The anticipation of what could happen, and he liked it.

How had such an innocent evening turn into something so unexpected.

"So I guess we should head back." Sakura suggested. Her eyes turned to the sky.

Not wanting to leave, but too scared to trust himself not to try and kiss her, he silently agreed by standing. This wasn't even a date.

"I think a s'more would be good right now," she smiled.

"May I," he extended his hand.

"Thank you," she allowed him to pull her up.

"Would you mind if I didn't let go," the baritone voice asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all," as her fingers shifted to intertwine with his.

A running Kiba and Shikamaru caught them before they reached the campsite.

"Dude, Ino's on the prowl, let's go," the inu said carrying their stuff. The brown eyes trailed down to the hand his friend was holding. A cocky grin spread across his face as he met the other's eyes.

"Sakura there you are!" Ino's voice was heard calling to her. "Come on guys we are all headed over to Waffles."

Chouji gave the group an apologetic shrug, as they approached. None could fault him though, once Ino's mind was set on something, she very rarely let it go.

Shino moved to help with the stuff as did Sakura. Each a little disappointed, but if they had learned anything from Shikamaru and Kiba, it was patience.

Spirit Week swept the school away making instruction nearly impossible for the teachers. The soccer games won, and Ino made queen of the school as if it were the natural order of things.

Kiba sat on the curb of the school waiting for Shikamaru to exit. Shino came forward and stood beside him.

"Have you seen Sakura?" the taller one asked.

"Yeah, she's still back at the practice field." Kiba answered, looking up and shielding his eyes from the sun. "Why haven't you made a move on that yet?"

"I don't know. She's dealing with a break up, and I'm sure I don't want to be the rebound." Shino sighed.

"That's a load of crap, you're scared." Kiba looked back over the school parking lot. "She likes you, I can tell. She's over that bastard, or she wouldn't flirt like she did. Don't be such a fuckin pussy."

"Colorful as always," the Nara said coming up behind them.

"I am what I am," he rose to his feet. He slipped his hand into Shikamaru's.

"Listen man, she put up with a lot of shit from Uchiha. She deserves someone good like you." Shikamaru continued looking at Shino.

"I've been thinking about her a lot," the eldest said.

"Don't think, do," the brunette pulled Shikamaru toward him. "Then we can double, or I could get Ino to fix you up."

Shino waved the pair off as he turned toward the practice field. He stood at the top of the bleachers, watching Sakura. She was going through the drills much like he'd seen her do the previous week. The intensity that she normally played with was missing.

Slowly he walked down the stairs to where she was.

"Hey Shino," she greeted with a smile. "What brings you down here?"

The man before her in shorts and a Konoha Cross Country sweat shirt, had been practicing himself.

"You," he blushed. "I wanted to see you."

A part of her jumped for joy. She had been confused the last week since he didn't try to call her or even talk to her. It made her wonder if she hadn't just imagined the entire evening on the beach.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty and stuff," she blushed. "It's just my body is so out of shape, and I have to work harder now."

Her hair was in two ponytails, and the Konoha High t-shirt was slightly wet with her sweat. Despite this she still looked beautiful.

"I would imagine six weeks of bed rest would do that, but you seem to be favoring your leg. Does it hurt?" Shino looked down at her.

"No, I don't think the doctor knew what he was doing," she rubbed it and shifted her weight to her other leg. "It's not 'as good as new.'

She gestured with air quotes. The girl walked to the grass where her bag was, and Shino followed. Exhausted she plopped onto the ground.

"I don't think it's the leg, but your mentality," he pointed out sitting beside her. "I've kinda been watching you practice this last week."

"A stalker eh," her brow raised. She pulled the blades of grass with her hand.

"If you say so," he admitted, but could not contain the blush that covered his face. "But I don't think your leg is the problem."

"What is?"

"These past few months have been kinda hard for you. Everything you've known has been turned upside down," he started. His gaze set in her knees, not being able to connect with her face. "You can't be expected not to be upset or hurt."

Sakura turned her head away from him, looking toward the scoreboard. Suddenly she felt as if this conversation would become too serious.

Getting no response from her he continued. "Sasuke left you, when he could have just as easily stayed with his uncle to finish this year."

A sigh came from her chest.

"Then your mother leaves," he spoke to her. His eyes moved up from her knees to her chest, then her face. "She pushes you and your father away."

His eyes locked onto her face. A need to watch her closely.

"Then your leg breaks." Shino reached out to touch her hand, that was shredding a blade of grass. "You've lost trust in love, family, and your body. It makes it hard to feel like everything will be good again."

Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. Why was she crying, she asked herself? Her body was stronger, and she was over Sasuke. The wound from her mother was still sore, but she was dealing with it. So why were there tears.

"I want to help you regain that trust, Sakura." Shino moved his hand from hers to touch the tear on her cheeks. "I want to be the person that shows you how to trust again. I've thought about you a lot this week. For you, I want to be more. I'm quiet, but you make me want to be loud."

Gently he turned her head toward his. Green eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Can I," he whispered the question. "Can I give you the noise you need?"

She lept into his arms and was embraced tightly.

"Yes," she answered into his shoulder.

Shino reveled in the young woman in his arms, and secretly vowed to cherish what the Uchiha was so foolish to let get away. Sakura sighed into chest, happy to have someone willing to listen to her noise.

From atop the stadium, two others watched as the two confessed.

"So don't you think this is a little invasion of their privacy," the youngest asked.

"Hell, no. They got to see our first kiss." Kiba answered, his hand still threaded into Shikamaru's. "But they won't get to see our fifty sixth."

He turned and planted a kiss in the Nara's lips.

* * *

so i didn't fine tooth comb it, but i hope you guys liked this. and if you are a shino sakura fan, i challenge you to write your own strory! come on, it's not that hard, and i would love to read more on this couple!

i think my fave part is kiba and shikamaru's first kiss...that whole butterfly inthe stomach feeling.

and bunny, you didn't think i'd write something and not send you a big giantic hug!

terri.


End file.
